Reencontro Inesperado
by Mari May
Summary: Tudo parecia perdido. Ele havia morrido. Mas, quando menos se espera... - Raito & Misa - FanFic inspirada em algumas partes do final de Death Note, ou seja, SPOILER pra quem não viu/sabe o final


"Raito... Meu querido Raito...", Misa pensava ao caminhar depois de receber o trágico telefonema: Raito havia morrido. O enterro seria no dia seguinte, e seu corpo ficaria sobre a cama do quarto dele até lá.

Misa estava penteando o cabelo em sua casa quando atendeu o telefone e foi informada. Sua reação ao receber a notícia? Respirou fundo. Seus olhos ficaram marejados. Não podia acreditar. Ao sentir as lágrimas escorrerem, enxugou-as com tanta força que suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Saiu de casa, andando sem rumo aparente. Inconscientemente, ela começou a andar até a casa de Raito.

A garota estava com um pensamento fixo, que era "Raito... Meu querido Raito...". Seu amor por ele era tão grande que L chegou a admitir que Misa era digna de Raito, apesar de, no fundo, secretamente, L achar que ela ficaria melhor com ele do que com o Yagami. Porém, isso não era possível por causa do grande amor que Misa sentia pelo mesmo (um mistério que nem mesmo L foi capaz de desvendar: como Misa foi se apaixonar por alguém como o Raito?!).

Misa foi parar em frente à casa de Raito. Observou-a, com o olhar sem vida, o semblante entristecido, o rosto pálido. Deu as costas para aquele lugar e caminhou até um enorme edifício que tinha na direção da casa de Raito. Pegou o elevador e foi para a cobertura, onde não havia ninguém. E nem grades para proteger quem ficasse no parapeito. Justamente o local para onde Misa se dirigiu. Ela estava tão transtornada com a morte de seu amado que nem tinha mais noção do que estava fazendo.

Agora, a garota estava prestes a cair daquele edifício. Olhando para frente, ainda com aquele pensamento fixo, seu corpo se inclinou. Quando ia cair, alguém gritou "MISAAA!!!" e a segurou abraçando suas pernas (ela estava de calça-comprida).

Aquela voz fez Misa despertar do transe e perceber a gravidade da situação em que se encontrava.

- AAAAAH!!! COMO MISA VEIO PARAR AQUI???

- Acalme-se! Vou te puxar!

- Mi-misa está com meeeEEEDO!!! – ela finalmente foi puxada e caiu de costas, sendo "amortecida" por quem havia lhe salvado.

- Nossa... Sua voz é igualzinha à do meu Raito... – ela disse, se sentando logo em seguida e pondo a mão na testa – Acho que Misa está tendo alucinações...

- Acho que Misa deveria sair de cima de mim!!!

- Uh? – ela se virou rapidamente – Me desc...!

Misa perdeu a fala ao se deparar com ninguém mais ninguém menos que... RAITO???

- Você ainda está em cima de mim... – ele disse, com uma gota.

Misa apontou para Raito, amedrontada:

- AAAH!!! MEU RAITO VIROU UM MORTO-VIVO!!!

- Misa... – várias gotas surgiram no rapaz.

- AAAH, ESSA NÃO!!! SOCORRO!!! O QUE EU FAÇO??? AAAAAH!!!

- Misa... – as gotas foram substituídas por veias.

- ACHO QUE NÃO DÁ PRA AGÜENTAR ESSA SITUAÇÃÃÃO!!! "ACHO" NÃO, TENHO CERTEEEZA!!! – ela berrou, choramingando.

- O que não dá pra agüentar é você tagarelando!!!

O choro cessou e Misa fez cara de ofendida, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- PENSA QUE PODE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO, SEU ZUMBI ABUSADO???

- DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA???

- OH! QUE AUDÁCIA! AGORA, PENSA QUE PODE MANDAR EM MIM, É???

- Haja paciência... – murmurou Raito, com veias saltando de sua testa.

- ESPERO QUE NÃO SEJA NENHUM ZUMBI PERVERTI...!

Raito a calou com um doce e rápido beijo.

- E-então você... N-não é... Um zumbi? Ma-mas... Você não morreu?

- Ressuscitei.

- Ma-mas como???

- Não faço a mínima idéia. E ainda bem que você escolheu um lugar vazio para tentar se jogar, JÁ QUE ATÉ AGORA VOCÊ NÃO SAIU DE CIMA DE MIM E QUEM PASSASSE POR AQUI PODERIA PENSAR OUTRA COISA!

- Pensar o quê? – perguntou Misa, com um sorriso cínico, enquanto debruçava sobre Raito.

- Misa... – ele ficou levemente vermelho – Aqui não é hora nem lugar para uma coisa dessas...

- Ah, Raito, são só uns beijinhos... Carinhos... – ela acaricia o rosto dele com uma das mãos, deixando-o um pouco mais ruborizado. Sutilmente, ele segura a mão de Misa.

- Eu vou te empurrar, e não vai ser com carinho.

- Aaai, ta, ta... – ela faz biquinho e se levanta, cruzando os braços. Raito fica de pé logo depois.

- Até que enfim pude levantar! – ele vira de costas e estica os braços. Nesse instante, Misa o abraça pela cintura. Raito corou de leve.

- Misa...?

- Pensei que nunca mais ia te encontrar... – ela havia recostado a cabeça sobre o rapaz, e acabou molhando a blusa dele com as lágrimas que começaram a cair. Então, Raito se virou e abraçou Misa. Agora, ela estava recostada sobre o peito dele.

- Misa... Você ia mesmo se jogar dali?

- Talvez... Não sei dizer... Misa estava vagando sem rumo, completamente distraída, e veio parar aqui...

- Nunca mais tente fazer uma besteira dessas. Consciente ou não de seus atos, se aquele shinigami não me avisasse, você teria...!

- Shinigami?!

- Sim. Quando ressuscitei, ele apareceu do nada e disse para eu vir aqui te salvar.

Foi o seguinte: um shinigami havia matado Raito por engano, e por isso Raito teve o direito de reviver e continuou com o tempo de vida que lhe restava. Aquele shinigami, para poder ressuscitá-lo e reparar seu erro, acabou morrendo, pois não resistiu ao gastar tanta energia para ressuscitar o rapaz. Então, um outro shinigami foi encarregado de dar um recado a Raito. Ele lhe disse que Misa corria perigo, que aquela não era a hora dela morrer e que em seu destino constava que ela seria salva por seu grande amor antes de cair da cobertura do edifício que tinha ali em frente, e que esse grande amor era Raito Yagami. Este correu desesperado até o local e salvou Misa.

- Mas e se fosse coisa da sua imaginação ou...?

- Poderia ter sido diversas coisas, mas preferi não arriscar e corri até aqui.

Os olhos de Misa se arregalaram e sua face esquentou.

- Vo-você ficou preoc...?

- Fiquei. – interrompeu Raito, tão vermelho quanto Misa – E você sabe que não é a primeira vez que me preocupo com você...

Misa olhou para cima, encarando Raito. Estava admirada.

- Misa... Eu... – ele fecha os olhos, ainda corado – Eu já te amava, só que não podia me deixar ser tomado pela emoção, pois isso atrapalharia meus planos. – ele abre os olhos – Me perdoe...

A garota sorriu, abraçando Raito pelo pescoço.

- É claro que te perdôo! Sou capaz de tudo por você!

- Obrigado... – ele a abraça fortemente – Obrigado por tudo, Misa...

- Eu te amo muito, muito, muito!

- He... Eu também...

Após alguns segundos, Raito voltou a fitar Misa. Devagar, aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou. Um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado. Raito nunca havia beijado Misa com tanta vontade. Ela, claro, retribuiu. Estava radiante, pois Raito finalmente admitiu que a amava e ia passar a demonstrar seu amor mais vezes.

_**Se alguém disser que o que escrevi é impossível de acontecer em Death Note, lembre-se que isso é uma FanFic, e em FanFics tudo é possível! ;D**_


End file.
